In the name of Love
by Lady Anna Black
Summary: Após a publicação de um artigo no Profeta diário, manter a Pedra Filosofal em casa, não é mais seguro. Cabe a Frank e Alice transportá-la para um lugar seguro. Porém, será que tudo vai sair como o combinado?


**N/A:** Olá, fans de Harry Potter! Antes de tudo, meus sinceros agradecimentos á **Tati Black** por ter betado a fic para mim. Essa é a minha primeira Frank/Alice, escrita com muito carinho para o I Challenge Frank/Alice (6v) da **Ice** e da **Mari**. Não sei se eu vou ganhar, mas pelo sim ou pelo não, espero que vocês gostem. :)

Boa leitura! E não esqueçam de deixar uma linda review para a menina carente aqui haha.

_Lady Anna Black_

**In the name of Love**

- Receio que não haja mais tempo. – Dumbledore endireitou seus óculos de meia-lua sobre o nariz torto.

- Achei que ainda teríamos alguns dias antes de... – Alice começou, mas parou de falar ao ver o sorriso bondoso do professor.

- Devo pedir que me perdoem, mas os senhores devem considerar: depois que um velho teimoso como Flamel toma uma decisão, não há muito mais o que se possa fazer para convencê-lo do contrário. Ele me pediu que a guardasse em segurança o mais rápido possível, pois anda muito preocupado com o que possa acontecer caso ela caia em mãos erradas.

Então, o professor puxou de dentro de suas vestes um pequeno embrulho pardo e o entregou a Frank.

- Eu o entendo, professor. Depois do artigo que o Profeta Diário publicou sobre a pedra, não é seguro mantê-la em casa. – Frank respondeu, guardando o embrulho no bolso de sua calça.

Em seguida, Dumbledore acompanhou o jovem casal até a porta, passando pelo longo corredor da casa de Nicolau Flamel. Pelo menos, era assim que ela era conhecida por fora. Pois para os que lutavam contra Voldemort e seus aliados, aquela era a sede da Ordem da Fênix. Não era muito grande, mas o alquimista havia insistido que a tomassem como uma pequena ajuda sua.

- Ah sim, mais uma coisa: antes de voltarem, certifiquem-se de que Grampo a guardou em segurança dentro do cofre. Acredito que não haverá problemas... Ainda assim, tenham cuidado e boa sorte!

Assim que a porta se fechou Frank entrelaçou seus dedos nos de sua esposa. Ele sabia que, de algum modo, aquilo parecia acalmá-la.

- Devemos avisar aos nossos pais? – ela desviou os olhos do céu estrelado para encará-lo.

- E deixá-los preocupados? Não... Você vai ver, estaremos voltando antes que eles dêem por nossa falta.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Isto era o que Alice sempre dizia antes de saírem para cumprir uma missão. Assim, caso acontecesse alguma coisa, teria certeza de ter dito o suficiente. O suficiente para que ele soubesse que foi amado.

- Eu sei, embora eu ainda ache impossível que uma mulher como você ame um cara como eu... Assim, todo desajeitado – Frank abriu os braços, indicando a si mesmo.

- Você ainda não entendeu? Eu não o amo por causa de quem você é, mas por causa de quem me torno quando estou com você.

- E quem você se torna?

- A mulher mais feliz do mundo!

A essa revelação se seguiu um beijo profundo, mais intenso do que todos os outros que Alice já havia recebido.

- Hun... Frank? – Alice interrompeu o beijo.

- Sim?

- Nós não temos uma missão para cumprir?

- Ah, sim. Culpa sua! Quem mandou me distrair? – sorrindo, Frank segurou a mão de Alice e os dois rodopiaram noite adentro.

- Está frio, não acha? – foi a primeira observação de Alice ao chegarem ao Beco Diagonal.

- Um pouco. Vamos entrar logo. – Frank olhou por cima do ombro; a rua estava vazia. Então, abriu a grande porta do Banco de Gringotes e esperou que Alice entrasse, fechando-a atrás de si.

O lugar estava mal iluminado e não havia ninguém, exceto...

- Sr. e Sra. Longbotton? – um duende de nariz pontudo se aproximou, segurando um lampião.

- Imagino que você seja o Grampo? – o bruxo esticou uma das mãos para cumprimentá-lo.

- Na verdade, me chamo Alabaster. – ele segurou a mão estendida de Frank. – Grampo teve um imprevisto e não pôde vir. Infelizmente, não houve tempo para que ele avisasse ao Dumbledore.

- Claro, claro... Não houve tempo. – Alice trocou um olhar preocupado com o marido antes de se dirigir ao duende. – Podemos ir?

- Aguardem um momento. Eu vou buscar a chave do cofre. – Alabaster abriu a boca, na tentativa de um sorriso.

Assim que ele sumiu de vista, Alice começou a falar:

- Frank, eu sinto que tem alguma coisa errada. Quem é esse tal Alabaster? – seus olhos varriam o grande saguão do Gringotes, como se procurassem alguma coisa.

- Calma, ele deve ser amigo do Grampo. – Frank passou os dedos pelo cabelo sedoso de Alice, tentando tranquilizá-la.

- Pelas calças de Merlin! Frank, ele disse que foi buscar a chave do cofre, mas esse cofre não tem chave, nós sabemos disso! – A bruxa não parava de olhar para os lados.

- Você tem razão. Ele deve ter se enganado quanto ao cofre, mas vamos perguntar, não custa nada. Ah, eu trouxe uma coisa e acabei esquecendo... Olhe, lá vem ele. – Frank indicou uma sombra que se mexia, indo na direção deles.

A sombra foi crescendo. Não parecia ser a de um duende e sim, de alguém maior. E atrás dela vinha outra, quase tão grande quanto a primeira.

- Ora, ora, ora... Vejam quem está aqui. – o mais alto dos dois falou primeiro.

- Amigo do Grampo, hun? – Alice ironizou.

Frank deu alguns passos na direção da porta de saída, mantendo sua atenção nos Comensais da Morte e em Alice, a qual ele segurava atrás de si.

- Dois dos melhores aurores do ministério! Devemos correr? – Yaxley sorriu, deixando os dentes amarelos à mostra.

- Mesmo vindo de você, Yaxley, essa não é uma má idéia. Incarcerous! – cordas grossas voaram da varinha de Frank.

- Protego! Você vai precisar de mais do que isso se quiser continuar vivo, Longbotton. – Dolohov disse enquanto andava lentamente na direção do casal – Agora, sugiro que me dêem a pedra. A não ser, é claro, que prefiram entregá-la diretamente ao Lorde das Trevas. Ele não deve demorar a chegar.

Frank deu mais alguns passos, sempre se posicionado na frente de Alice, protegendo-a. Ainda assim, estavam muito distantes da saída para conseguirem correr sem ser pegos.

- Alice, eu tenho um plano, mas você tem que confiar em mim. – Ele sussurrou na direção da esposa. - Você confia?

Alice só pensava no que não havia contado a Frank e que talvez, o momento certo pelo qual havia esperado fosse esse. Então, reconsiderou por mais uns segundos e decidiu que não faria aquilo; não naquele dia e sob aquelas condições. Eles mereciam mais.

- Com a minha vida. – ela afastou os pensamentos para longe e apertou a mão do homem a sua frente.

- Tudo bem... Eu entrego a pedra com uma condição: Vocês devem deixar minha mulher sair daqui. E sem um único arranhão.

- Não, de jeito nenhum! – Alice agarrou o pulso de Frank, obrigando-o a encará-la – Eu entrei aqui com você, e é assim que eu vou sair! Não irei criar nosso filho sozinha! – As palavras saíram num único impulso.

- Filho? Você quer dizer que está... – Frank parou de falar. Dobrou os joelhos, com a respiração ofegante.

- NÃO! FRANK! – Alice gritava ao ver Frank caído no chão. Suas pernas sangravam vertiginosamente. Ainda assim, ele suplicava para que ela corresse enquanto ele ficava para atrasá-los.

Lágrimas brotaram quase que instantaneamente, mas Alice as secou com as costas das mãos, determinada. Já não ouvia o homem aos seus pés; apenas deixava que o ódio a inundasse. Então, erguendo a cabeça e sem piedade, ordenou:

- Crucio! – a bruxa havia agido tão rapidamente que tudo o que Dolohov fez foi contorcer-se em dor.

- NÃO! – Frank berrou ao ver a varinha de Yaxley apontada para Alice. Sem pestanejar, se lançou entre ela e o feitiço. No instante seguinte, Frank estava no chão, inconsciente.

- Estupefaça! – Alice atacou e Yaxley foi jogado para trás, batendo com força na parede e caindo, desacordado.

Dolohov começou a voltar a si enquanto Alice arrastava Frank para a porta.

- Só falta um pouquinho, querido. Aguente firme, por favor! – a bruxa soluçava, puxando Frank com dificuldade.

Assim que conseguiram sair do banco, Alice viu Voldemort, Bellatrix e Lucius se materializarem há poucos metros de distância. Agarrada a Frank, ela desaparatou no exato momento em que o Lorde das Trevas erguia sua varinha.

- Augusta, me ajude, por favor! – Alice implorava ao pisarem no jardim de casa.

- O que aconteceu? Frank está sangrando! – a senhora correu e ergueu um dos braços do filho, ajudando a nora a carregá-lo para dentro da habitação. Lá dentro, o deitaram sobre o grande sofá cor de telha, apoiando sua cabeça em uma das almofadas.

- Fomos atacados por Comensais da Morte e... – Alice chorava enquanto murmurava alguns feitiços, tentando estancar o sangue que saía de um corte profundo na perna direita do marido. – E Frank se jogou na minha frente. Eu... Eu sinto muito. Ele tem essa mania de sempre tentar me proteger.

- Calma, querida. Ele já está melhorando, veja. – Augusta indicou o corte que havia parado de sangrar.

- Alice? Você está bem? – Frank abriu os olhos; se sentia tonto e as imagens pareciam desfocadas. Mesmo assim, examinou a mulher de cima a baixo. Como se procurasse por ferimentos – De quem é esse sangue?

- Esse sangue? – Alice mostrou as manchas escuras na parte lateral de sua própria calça – É SEU! E SABE POR QUÊ? EU VOU TE DIZER... PORQUE VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, FRANK LONGBOTTON!

- Ali, minha flor, eu só queria te proteger. Eu fiz uma réplica da pedra antes de sairmos de casa, como nós sempre fazemos quando temos que transportar algo valioso. Quando tentei te contar, os Comensais apareceram e... – Frank se sentou devagar, usando as almofadas do sofá para apoiar as costas – ...só queria garantir que você e o nosso filho não se machucassem. Por falar nisso, o que acha de uma comemoração?

- Eu acho ótimo! – Dona Augusta, que havia se escondido na cozinha desde o momento em que Alice começara a esbravejar, respondeu alegre.

Ignorando o marido e a sogra, Alice foi em frente.

- Não mude de assunto! Preste atenção, - Alice segurou o rosto de Frank com as duas mãos e encarou seus olhos - você não pode me proteger sem se machucar, Frank! Eu já te disse isso várias vezes. Por favor, aprenda.

- Não, querida. Me escute: A coisa mais importante que você pode aprender é amar e ser amado em troca. E isso, você me ensinou muito bem. Agora, me responda; como você espera que eu viva se você morrer? Ainda mais, sabendo que eu não fiz nada porque você pedia que eu me protegesse em vez de te salvar?

- Droga, Frank! Como você espera que eu brigue com você quando fica me dizendo essas coisas? – Alice sorriu.

- Na verdade, é o que eu espero que você não faça. – ele a puxou para o sofá e lhe deu um longo beijo.

- Fazer o quê? Não estou lembrando... – Alice colou seus lábios nos de Frank. A briga ficaria adiada por um bom tempo.


End file.
